


A little bit of Gravity Falls Goofing

by PyneTrea99



Series: Gravity Falls Goof [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Gravity falls fic coming your way XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of Gravity Falls Goofing

The night was silent, as we sat on the rooftop of the Mystery Shack. Dipper picked up a twig that just happened to be on the roof.  
“Wow, my first night in Gravity Falls,” I sighed.  
Dipper smiled a little. “It’s as good as it gets,” he replied, aimlessly sketching on the tinned roof.  
“SOOS! THE DAMNED POSSUMS ARE BACK!” Stan’s yell echoed through the night.  
“Dipper! The stick!” I said, grabbing it from him. He raised an eyebrow a little indignantly, and then Soos walked out into the parking lot. “Oh hi, dudes,” he said, smiling up at us. “Mr Pines said there was a possum on the roof. Haha, seems it was just you pair,” he chuckled and walked back inside.  
A cloud decided to cover up the moon. Dipper seemed to like the darkness it created. His hand accidentally, well he made it look like an accident, brushed mine. I looked down at his hand. His fingers were on mine.  
His fingers moved a bit, and he realised where they were.  
“Uh, sorry?” he said, a pink tint on his cheeks as he hurriedly moved his hand away.  
I raised an eyebrow and smiled. “It was nothing,” I replied.  
“So, uh, how was your day here?” he asked, creating idle conversation.  
“It was really good,”  
“Uh, what was the best thing of today, in your opinion?”  
“Today’s not finished yet. Ask me that tomorrow, if I remember what happened today,” I replied.  
Dipper nodded. He looked out over the parking lot again. He looked back down at the lines he was sketching. He grabbed the stick again and started making meek lines.  
“SOOS!” Stan’s yell started up again.  
“Dipper,” I said.  
Dipper sighed and smiled. “Not my fault entirely,” he replied.  
I chanced a look at what he sketched. It was me.

“That’s really nice,” I said.  
“Thank you,” he replied shyly.  
I noted how Dipper was sitting. A little anxious, it seemed. I also noted how his build contorted when he sighed, or shrugged. The contortions were aesthetically pleasing, and I caught myself staring a few times.  
“Y’know, Mabel would’ve made some cheesy remark, if she knew we were up here,” he said.  
“I know,” I yawned. Dipper sat up a little straighter and fidgeted. I raised an eyebrow at the sixteen year old.  
“Gah, don’t make me say this…” he said.  
“Say what, Dipper?”  
“Come here,” he raised his right arm, so that I could sit right up close to him.  
I looked at him, from under his arm. “What were you going to say?” I asked.  
Dipper looked down at me. He smiled at me and sighed. “The moonlight…makes…you look…so…b-beautiful,” he stammered, going redder, as the moonlight appeared once more. “Oh, and watch out for Bill,” he added.  
“Who’s Bill?” I asked him.  
“A demon,” he replied.  
“I’ll try to not attract his attention,” I said, yawning again. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and I yawned to Dipper. “Oh, just a passing thought, ‘Dipper’ doesn’t seem like a legit name…what is your real name?” I asked him.  
Dipper raised an eyebrow as he stood and helped me to my feet. “I don’t like using my real name much,” he said.  
“What is it, though?”  
“Oren,” he replied.  
I listened to how he said it.  
“Oren…” I echoed.  
“Don’t judge me,”  
“I’m not. I quite like the name,” I said.  
He smiled.  
“What should I call you, though?” I asked. “Dipper or Oren?”  
“Everyone calls me Dipper. Oren, is what my parents call me when they’re pissed at me,” he admitted. “But it is your choice,”  
I thought for a little. Oren was more formal, Dipper was more relaxed.  
“I’ll call you Oren when we’re alone, and Dipper when we’re with friends,” I replied.  
“Sounds good,” he said, leading me down into the attic room. Mabel was downstairs playing poker with Stan and Soos.  
“Ha! I win!” she cheered, throwing her hands in the air and scattering her cards. Stan sighed and grouched a little, and Soos clapped her on the back. “Nice one, Hambone!” he chuckled.  
“Damn it. At what stage in my life did I begin to lose at poker to a little girl?”  
“Grunkle Stan, I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m sixteen now!”  
“Technically, not until a few days’ time, Mabel,” Dipper corrected her from the door of the attic room.  
Mabel sighed. “Whab-whab!” she made a ridiculous noise.  
Dipper sighed and shook his head, a rueful smile appearing on his face. “Oh don’t mind Mabel,” he said.  
“There’s nothing wrong with her!” I laughed.  
He smiled. I could still hear Mabel on her rampage, and Stan’s defeated sigh.  
“Let’s play again!” she cried.  
“Soos! How much money have I got left?” Stan asked.  
“Er, let’s see…uh…fifteen dollars, Mr Pines,” Soos replied.  
“Hey, Grunkle Stan! I bet I could beat you again!” Mabel challenged.  
“Oh yeah? I betcha won’t even manage a full house!” Stan made a come at me bro gesture.  
“You’re on!” the great uncle and great niece started playing again.

I smiled at Dipper. “It seems they’re going to be busy for a while,” I said.  
Dipper smiled back. “I do think you’re right,”  
He grabbed my hand and led me back into the attic room. He was all quiet and his cheeks were tinted a little pink.  
“Well, you know my real name, what’s yours?” he asked.  
“Oren, really?”  
“You know mine, though,” he argued.  
“Fine,” I sighed. “My real name is Tayla,” I said. He nodded, listening to it closely, like I did with his.  
“It’s a nice name,” he said, his fingers finding my dark, almost black red hair. “Oh, and your hair is so soft! Mabel would kill to have your hair,” he said, feeling how soft my hair was. I tinted a little pink at how close his hand was. His hand moved from my hair, to my cheek.  
“Oh my, and you’re quite shy, aren’t you?” he sighed, and every word that he spoke was beginning to charm me. Well actually, he’d already charmed the pants off of me, so to speak.  
“Erm, are you just going to stand there, Oren?” I raised an eyebrow.  
Dipper shrugged. “Why, what do you want me to do?”  
I sighed and said to myself, ‘You’re really going to do this?’ and without another squeak from the tiny voice inside my head, I hugged him. He put his hands on the small of my back, and I flinched slightly.  
“Ohoho Pine Tree… what a sly dog you are!”  
Dipper looked behind me. I let him go so I could see who said that. A floaty triangle with a bowtie and a top hat and a cane, and a single eye was there.  
“Bill,” Dipper growled. “I should’ve known you’d pop by…”  
“Haha, you never cease to impress me, Pine Tree,” he sighed, twirling his cane. He moved closer and looked at me closer. “And who’s this? Wait, don’t tell me, I already know!” he laughed manically. He leered up and down at me and I whirled around, and punched him in the eye.  
“OW! My eye!” he screeched, zipping away from me.  
“Dirty little pervert!” I snapped, grabbing the nearest thing. Pity for Bill it was a poker.  
“Goodness!” he whimpered, still holding his eye. “Look, Cupcake! Put that damned thing away!”  
Dipper nodded at me, and I lowered it tentatively. “Who are you?” I asked.  
“The name’s Cipher. Bill Cipher,” he whimpered again, lifting his hands away to look at me, unimpressed. He flinched when I flicked the poker up.  
“Pine Tree, keep your Cupcake under control,”  
“My Cupcake?” his voice rose into a squeak.  
“I’m no one’s Cupcake! Where’d that even come from anyway?!” I snapped. Dipper tried to hide his initial disappointment when he heard that, but I noticed it. Apparently, Bill did too.  
“Someone seems to think you are,” he said slyly. Dipper flushed red.  
Bill chuckled gleefully. “I swear to Lord, Bill, I am going to stick this poker through you in a minute if you don’t shut up!” Dipper threatened. But Bill ignored him and started paddling through the air.  
“Hmph. I seem to be on a tight schedule. Remember me if you want to make a bargain in the future,” he waved toodles and then disappeared.  
Dipper was still red, and highly irritated.  
“Oh, Bill seems like a nice guy,” I said simply.  
“He’s just gold,” Dipper said sarcastically. “Now, where were we?” he sighed.  
“I hugged you?” I supplied.  
“Hmm. Close enough,” he hugged me back. A thought crossed his mind. “Do you mind?” he asked.  
“Mind, what?” I asked.  
“Uh, I’m unsure of how to tell or ask you,”  
“Just do it,” I sighed.  
He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, making me flush red, and him redder.  
“DIPPER!” a shocked, and kind of what do you think you’re doing tone came from Mabel, who stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips and a sly smile on her face.  
“Er, ah…uh…um…” Dipper stammered, going redder. He realised he was still holding me and so he let go.  
Mabel smiled. Then she twitched her eyebrows twice. Dipper’s eyes widened.  
“HEY GRUNKLE STAN!” she shouted.  
“What?” was the replying shout.  
“YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I CAUGHT DIPPER DOING!”  
“No! No Mabel! Don’t you dare!” Dipper yelled, but Mabel had already bolted downstairs. Dipper blushed again, and made an oh well expression.  
Stan’s surprised “WHAT!?” near shook the Mystery Shack’s foundations and rafters. Dipper facepalmed, and I sighed. “Well snap,” I said, leaning closer to him. We sat on his bed and he grabbed his Journal. The golden six fingered hand gleamed in the light given off from the lantern. I sighed again and grabbed him by the lapels of his vest and brought him to my face and kissed him on the lips. He dropped the Journal and it landed on the floor with a thud. His hands went around my waist and he was kissing me back. He opened his eyes and realised what he was doing. He quickly let me go.  
“Uh, sorry!” he bolted from the room, flushed bright red.  
“Oren!” I called.  
But he had already gone.  
Bill appeared on Mabel’s bed. “Where’s mine?” he said slyly, twirling his cane on a finger.  
“Go fuck yourself,” I snapped at him.  
“Well excuuuuuuuse me Princess!” he sniffed, and disappeared.

The next morning was lovely. Really.  
I woke up to Dipper smiling at me across the room, I slept against the far wall beside the door. I was a little frightened, to be honest at first. Mabel was still asleep, with all her strange cuddly things and glitter everywhere. Knitting needles lay strewn at the foot of her bed.  
“It could’ve been worse,” Dipper said to me at the end of breakfast.  
“How?”  
“It could’ve been Bill smiling at you from a few centimetres away,” he replied.  
“For the record, Pine Tree and Cupcake, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Bill appeared on the kitchen bench. Cupcake? Where did this Cupcake come from? I tinted the palest pink at the word.  
“’Cupcake’? What the hell?” Mabel whined. “You call me and Dipper ‘Pine Tree’ and ‘Shooting Star’, but you call her ‘Cupcake’? What’s this Mystery Shack coming to?”  
“A mess,” Stan grunted, handing Soos the wooden broom from the corner. “Get to it, Soos,” he said.  
“Right away, Mr Pines,” Soos saluted, and then set about sweeping, while whistling a little tune. It was the theme to the Gravity Falls television show.  
“Hmm. What should we do today, Mabs?” Dipper asked his sister.  
“Glitter makeovers!” she nudged me with her elbow. It almost sounded like she really didn’t want to go adventuring, or looking for random monsters defined in the journal.  
“Hmm, what do you want to do, Tayla?” he asked.  
I thought for a little bit. Glitter makeovers sounded fun. But then again, so did monster hunting adventure. “Hmm…Hey Mabel? Did you want to go monster hunting?” I asked.  
“No, not really,” she held up her hot glue gun, which she magically pulled from thin air. “Why?”  
“I was thinking, maybe we could do the glitter when we return from hunting?”  
“You and Dipper can go monster hunting, and we can do glitter makeovers when you get back later tonight,” her voice sounded a little flat, almost bored.  
We walked to the door, journal in hand.  
“Oh wait, Dipper!” Mabel ran over, and handed him her grappling hook. “Just in case you need to use it,” she said.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
We walked out of the door, and off into the woods.

We walked for about five minutes or more, in quiet.  
“Say Dipper, is everything in your journal true, or is it some prank?”  
Dipper stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me as if I was nuts.  
“This,” he held up the journal, “is one of the truest things you’ll find in the whole of Gravity Falls,” he said, staring me down.  
“What actually is that?” I asked.  
“This Journal is one of three, written by Grunkle Stan’s brother. It holds all the secrets and all the codes and whatever should tickle your fancy,” he explained.  
“Does it contain the whereabouts of vast treasures?” I asked sweetly.  
“Yes, actually,” he said. I was only joking when I said that!  
“I was being silly when I said that,”  
“Tayla, nothing’s silly within this journal, so remember that,” Dipper said, waggling a finger.  
I nodded. “So where are we going, and what are we finding today?” I asked.  
He opened the Journal to a page bearing a sketch of a ship on it. “We’re going to try and find this,” he said. “’The Crystal Galleon’, a ship that belonged to Nathaniel Northwest’s second cousin twice removed. Don’t worry, I don’t think there’d be any monsters,”  
“Neat, do you reckon there’d be treasure?” I smiled.  
“Should be,” Dipper muttered, chewing on his thumbnail distractedly. “And the Journal says it should be just around here somewhere,” he said, pointing to a large waterfall that looked like it was as great a hiding spot as ever.  
Dipper walked over and stuck his hand into the water. He nodded. “Fair enough, there’s a cave behind here,” he said, walking through the water. “Come on!” he called to me. I walked to the edge of the waterfall, the mist dampening my face, arms and legs. All of a sudden, a hand burst through the watery curtain and dragged me through it. I was soaked.  
“Dipper!” I whined, not enjoying being cold and damp one bit.  
He turned my face to look halfway up the far stone wall. There, in a small beam of light, sat the wrecked hull of a ship that gleamed like it were painted with silver, or crystal. “There she is,” he said.  
“Now how would we get up there?” I asked.  
“Oh God, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…GRAPPLING HOOK!” he yelled, wrapping an arm around my waist, and then firing the contraption of Mabel’s. It hooked around the mast, and then we shot through the air toward the hull, and landed on the top deck with a light thud.  
“Now be careful, we’ve no idea how long it’s been here for,” Dipper cautioned, as he walked to inspect the ship. I walked down the wooden ladder, and into a room filled with treasure.  
A voice reverberated throughout the cavern when I reached for a particularly shiny piece of jewellery lying ontop of a scarlet coloured velvet cushion. It had a triangular pendant of topaz, and a golden chain.  
“Only one piece of jewels may leave this ship with you. Choose wisely,”  
Dipper ran to the top of the ladder. “What was that!?” he asked.  
“The ship,” I replied. Dipper climbed down and surveyed the horde. “Y’know, Mabel would probably have grabbed a whole handful and stuffed it into her sweater, if she was here,” he said.  
“You may only choose one item,” the ship said.  
“I already know that!” I replied.  
“Not you,” the ship echoed.  
“It must mean me,” Dipper said, poking around the treasure.  
“Make your choice,” the ship ordered.  
I found this neat little duo of bracelets, one with a ruby, and one with a sapphire. There was a clasp on it, which gave me the idea that they were friendship bracelets. I picked it up and held it firmly.  
“Leave,” the ship said. The deck beneath me suddenly turned to slippery ice, and I was slid out of the hole in the hull opposite me. I landed in the water of the cavern. Dipper made his choice, and he too, joined me in the water. The ship made a horrible shrieking noise, and then it began to move.  
“Run!” Dipper yelled.  
“Can’t run when half submerged!” I said.  
“You know what I mean!”  
“Already ahead of you Dipper!” I yelled, splashing awkwardly out of the water.  
We jumped back through the water curtain, and stood in the sunlight, drying off.  
“What did you choose?” I asked.  
“I don’t want to bring it out in case I lose it,” he said.  
“Well, here,” I handed him the sapphire bracelet.  
“Uh…thank you?” he replied, clipping it on his right hand. He held his hand out for the ruby one and I gave him it. He clipped it to my left hand, and smiled.  
“There you are,” he said, patting me a little awkwardly.  
We kept walking until it got cold. The world turned grey, and then Dipper just stopped mid-stride. The birds stopped calling, the leaves stopped moving and the sky was as grey as a lead pencil sketch. Then this thing landed on my shoulder. I looked down to see a human hand on my left shoulder. It had perfectly manicured nails, and it was attached to an arm which was in a fancy suit sleeve. I turned around to see a blonde haired guy, with the deepest blue eyes ever imagined. And when he smiled, it would be enough to turn my knees to gel. Well, it would if he smiled at me.  
“Hello Cupcake,” the voice said. It was the deepest, and most seductive thing I’ve ever heard.  
Only one person called me ‘Cupcake’, and he wasn’t even a real person.  
“Bill?”  
“Do you like me?” he asked, doing a small twirl.  
“No,”  
“What about now?” he smiled.  
“Nope,” I said.  
He stopped and thought for a bit. He turned around and grabbed out something from his inner pocket, and turned around. He smiled, and held up the golden topaz triangle amulet.  
“What about now?” he said, laying it on thick.  
I looked at the still form of Dipper, still in mid stride. I looked at his sapphire band, and then at my ruby one. Then at the topaz amulet.  
I can’t believe I was saying this: “Yes,”  
The amulet was so endearing though, it was so shiny, and so…so…yellow.  
“If anyone asks you where you got this from, say that you found it on the trail home. I mean, I’ll place it on the trail ahead of you, and then you can pick it up,” Bill said, still smiling seductively.  
“Uh thank you?” I said, trying not to tint pink.  
He turned on his shiny black heel and strutted away. Then almost as if it never happened, the whole world resumed, almost as if it was on pause.  
Dipper kept walking, and then stopped and turned around when he noticed I wasn’t following. He looked at his feet, and noticed a small topaz amulet, so he picked it up and placed it in his pocket.  
~  
Bill was watching from the top of a pine tree when Dipper picked it up. “Little does the Pine Tree know that as soon as she wears that amulet, she’s mine,” and with that, he teleported back to the Mindscape, to await for the Tug.  
~  
Dipper smiled to himself. The amulet would look nice on her, he thought.  
“Tayla!” he called.  
“Yeah?” I replied, sitting with Mabel, while she bedazzled my face.  
He walked into the attic room and near fell back.  
“I successfully managed to bedazzle her face Dipper!”  
“Blink!” I blinked painfully. Dipper stared at me as if I was crazy.  
“Hey Dipper! You want me to bedazzle your face too?” she asked.  
Dipper shook his head. “No thanks Mabel,”  
He watched Mabel stick one more bead to her face, get up and slap a sticker on Dipper’s chest. It said good job!  
She grinned at him and left.  
Dipper walked over and sat down. He looked at me and then started laughing.  
“Take them beads off your face…I can’t…I can’t take you seriously with them!” he laughed.  
I hurriedly rubbed my face and the beads fell off. The glitter that Mabel threw everywhere was in my hair, but I kinda liked it, so I kept it. Dipper dug around in his pocket and handed me the topaz amulet.  
“Where’d you get that?” I asked.  
“I found it on the path on the way back,” he said.  
Bill was invisible on Mabel’s bed, listening to the whole lot of the conversation. Just give her the frickin’ amulet already! He felt like screaming. But he thought against that, because if he screamed, he’d give himself away…he chuckled silently to himself.  
“And what was the piece of treasure that you got yourself?” I asked.  
He rummaged around in his pocket a second time and handed me a peculiar looking band. It was silver, with a sapphire amulet built into the band. He pulled his hat off and showed me the Pine Tree on it. Then I realised that the amulet was a pine tree.  
Bill’s eye widened as Dipper slid the band onto my left wrist. The clasp was a cute little heart shape, and he clipped the two halves together. The pine tree on the band was made from immaculately cut and polished sapphire.  
“I love it,” I said, my finger running across the silver band. Almost as if it was binding me to something, the band went red hot all of a sudden, and then went ice cold. I gasped, trying to pry it off, but then I felt nothing. The band had returned to normal.  
“What happened?” Dipper asked.  
“It burnt me twice,” I said, looking for burn marks.  
“Twice?”  
“Hot and then cold,” I said.  
Mabel burst up into the room. “Hey, are you like, doing something crazy in here…alone?” she asked, slyly.  
“No,”  
“Well, Grunkle Stan said there’s a party being held here tonight, and he wants Dipper to hang up some posters around town,”  
“Urgh,” Dipper sighed, getting to his feet. “Do I have to?”  
“He said you can take someone with you…” her voice was sly.  
“Gah, fine,” he walked over and grabbed my hand.

The town was quiet, for the middle of the day.  
And grey. Very very grey.  
Bill appeared once more, and Dipper froze again. In reality it was all in my mind.  
“Where’s your lovely amulet?” he asked, in that voice. “Oh, wait, that’s right,” he clicked his fingers and it appeared in his hand. He walked up to me and clasped the amulet around my neck.  
“Feel anything yet?” he asked.  
“No,”  
“Yet?”  
“No. Am I supposed to?” I said.  
Bill chuckled slightly. “Oh, no. Not really,”  
“Not really? Am I supposed to feel anything in particular, Bill?”  
“Oh, Cupcake, you’re supposed to feel as if I am a changed man,” he said.  
“I don’t even know you,” I replied. “Let alone you before this all happened,”  
He smiled, seductively.  
“Stop that,” I said.  
He pouted also.  
“That is not going to work,”  
He put his arms around my waist, and kissed me on the lips.  
I felt as if I was going to faint. Then he disappeared, and the world returned to normal.  
“Tayla, are you feeling alright?” Dipper asked, cautiously. “Cause you look as if you’re going to…well… be violently sick,”  
“H-home…” I shuddered.

~  
“What happened!?” Stan shouted, as Dipper placed me on the armchair. I was pale, and shuddering.  
“I—I don’t know! We were out front of Greasy’s when I turned around and noticed her looking not too good. She was shuddering, slightly, and looked as if she was going to be sick. The last thing she said to me was ‘Home’,” Dipper said.  
Mabel stood there with Waddles, who licked my face.  
Dipper’s eyes widened as he watched Waddles lick me. “I really hope Waddles brushed his teeth…” he shuddered to himself.

~  
GRAAAARFGH!  
Bill paced back and forth from within the Mindscape. He clipped the amulet on her, the moment the amulet touched her skin, she should have been his! But no. No….there must be another force at play for his binding spell not to work. Hmm…  
He could trick her into binding him to her, perhaps?  
He could get rid of Dipper?  
Hmmm….or perhaps…the Pine Tree amulet she was wearing! Of course!  
Bill facepalmed himself for not seeing it earlier. Of course! Of course! OF COURSE! Haha, Pine Tree might’ve staked a claim to her first, but there were other ways of stealing another’s catch. Just you wait, Pine Tree, just you wait…he smirked to himself, standing still and rubbing his hands together as if he were scheming. Truth be told, he was scheming.  
“Time to begin,”

~  
Tayla stood there, smiling at me. She was so pretty, with the Pine Tree amulet on her wrist, and the ruby band. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled, it made me want to hug her.  
But then her smile changed. One of a secret lust for something. I could tell she wasn’t looking at me, although she was facing me. The Triangle Amulet was lit up, glowing intensely. She started walking, and she walked right over me, trampling me flat. Laying down on the ground, I watched as a blonde man with golden eyes scooped her up into his arms and walked off with her. She was giggling.  
‘I love you ****,’ she said, his name was blotted out. I couldn’t hear what she said.  
‘I love you…’ he replied, giving her a sweet kiss.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Dipper roared, waking me and Mabel up.  
“What’s the matter, bro-bro?” Mabel asked.  
“Yeah, Dipper, what’s up?” I asked him.  
“N-nothing,” Dipper laid back down and rolled over, facing the wall. Mabel looked at me weirdly and shrugged. She laid down as well. I waited until Mabel fell asleep before I walked over to Dipper.  
“Dipper! Are you sure you’re alright?” I asked him. He crawled out of bed, and led me to the roof.  
“I had a nightmare,” he said.  
“What about?”  
“You. Me and you were hanging out, and then you just…changed. Like as if you were being controlled by something. You were smiling at me, and when you changed, so did the smile. I thought you were smiling for me, but it turned out you were smiling for this blonde guy who had golden eyes. He picked you up in his arms, and t-then…”  
“And what?” I asked.  
“Then you said…you said ‘I love you ****,’”  
“Who did I say I loved?” I asked.  
“I don’t know, when you said it in my dream, it was blotted out,”  
“It could have been Oren,” I said.  
“No…it couldn’t have been that. I’m not blonde and I do not have golden eyes and I wasn’t the one holding you, Tayla!”  
“Oh yeah, so you said,” I replied.  
He pointed to the amulet around my neck. “That was in the dream as well, only it was glowing. I think that was what was controlling you,”

Suddenly, a gravitational anomaly occurred, and Dipper gripped onto the roof seal. “Tayla!” he yelled, “Grab on!”  
I lunged for something, catching Dipper’s left leg. We floated there for about ten seconds, and then we slammed back down.  
“What,” I gasped, cutting myself on the tin edge, “was that?”  
“Gravity Falls,” he said.

 

(Still more to go, people!)


End file.
